Saying Goodbye
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: One Shot. Caleb Spencer / Caleb Hanna. " She thought she knew heart break but she was wrong. This was by far the worst thing she'd ever experienced ".


**So IF you know me well enough you know I ONLY ship Haleb, not Spaleb. Whatever is going on with them (from 6x11) I'm hoping its not romantic. I want to believe Spencer helped Caleb through the break up AND I want to know NOW because well lets face it, I want Haleb back together. They should have been the one couple that made it - but I'm sure Ashley & Tyler will bring us to our knees with what actually happened. Anyways this is just me over thinking, read & review. :)**

* * *

 _I think I'm losing her_

 _What makes you think that?_

 _She's different._

 _How?_

 _I cant put my finger on it. We've only spoke five times in three months_

 _Maybe she's just busy?_

 _Maybe... I hate those fashholes she works with_

 _Fashholes?_

 _Yeah you know fashion assholes, add the two together you get fashholes_

 _Oh, sorry its been a long day._

 _Maybe I am over reacting?_

 _Hanna loves you_

 _This long distance thing is hard_

 _I know, Toby wont even take my calls or messages_

 _Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say_

 _Never mind. Things happen. Next time I'm in NY want to grab dinner? If Hanna's home I'd love to see her too_

 _I'm always free_

 _:)_

Caleb threw his phone on the side table & walked over to the window, he pushed it open & stared at the view, from their window he could see The Hudson River & the New York Skyline. It was beautiful but lonely, the lights in the distance reminded him somewhere out there was the woman he loved. He wondered if somewhere on the other side of the world if she was thinking of him too.

Lately he'd struggled with all the extra effort Hanna had put in at work - even before she left for Europe - she always tried so hard to impress her colleagues & superiors even if it meant sacrificing her relationships outside of work. She left early for work & came home late, sometimes Caleb didn't even see Hanna for days on end & when he did, she was always texting or talking to someone. Her phone was never turned off, even when Caleb thought it was, he could still hear a distant buzz throughout the apartment.

He wouldn't dare ask her who she was talking to, or accuse her of being with someone behind his back, he trusted her and knew she would never do that to him. He figured it was all job related & wanted her to succeed as much as he had if not better. He loved her just as much as she loved him, they'd made it through high school, graduation & finally left Rosewood in one piece. They'd deserved their happily ever after.

At least that's what he thought...

* * *

A knock on the door pulled Caleb from the couch, he hoped that was the pizza delivery because he really didn't want to see anyone else.

" I came as soon as I got your message ". Spencer dropped her bag & wrapped her arms around him. " I'm so sorry Caleb ". Caleb wrapped his arms around her and let out a whisper.

" Me too ". He let go & welcomed her inside his hotel room, it was small but it served its purpose. He had a place to shower, a place to sleep & it didn't bleed one ounce of Hanna. This was his sanctuary until he figured out what he was going to do. His job was obviously too good to walk away from but the thought of staying in a city with so many memories with Hanna - good and bad - made him want to rip his own heart out.

" How long have you been here?" Spencer looked around the room at the empty beer bottles & clothes hanging out of his bag.

" Just a few days, I grabbed what I could and got out of there. I couldn't stay & look at her for a second more ". Caleb got another beer out of the fridge & offered Spencer one, she took it from his hands & made herself comfortable on the small couch. Caleb didn't know what else to say, he wanted to hate her, he wanted her to pay for breaking his heart one last time but he couldn't.

He still loved her so much, he was planning on marrying her. He'd been looking at locations where he could pop the question & started looking at engagement rings even before she left for Europe.

" Do you want to talk about it? " Spencer asked, even if he didn't, it was polite to offer.

" Not really " he shook his head and pulled at the label on his beer. " Its just a nightmare I keep reliving, I get the girl and then she dumps me. And then I get her back & it happens all over again ".

" I know and you know I love you both right? " Spencer reached for his hand.

" Yeah I know " he nodded & squeezed her hand in return.

" I thought the two of you were finally past all that, I never thought it would happen again ".

" I hate feeling like this. I've lost other people in my life but nothing compares to losing her " Caleb fought hard because men weren't meant to cry, they were meant to be the tough ones, he couldn't help but let a sob escape. " I just love her so much you know? I stuck through everything because she needed someone to hold onto. I proved everyone wrong, I put her through school because her parents couldn't, I gave her a life outside of Rosewood but its still not enough. What did I ever do wrong? " Caleb shielded his eyes but the tears still fell down his cheek.

" You did nothing wrong, nothing at all " Spencer rubbed his back, it broke her heart to imagine how he ever coped with this on his own. He never had anyone to help him, no one to hold his hand & tell him everything was going to be alright.

" Maybe there's something wrong with me? " Caleb doubted himself.

" You look at me Caleb " Spencer turned his head toward her. " You are a good man, your parents know that, I know that. Everyone who knows you knows that " she assured him.

" If I was, she wouldn't have done this. I just... I don't understand " Caleb stood up & walked over to the balcony, the sky was dark & hardly any stars were shining. " This wasn't in my plans " Caleb said over his shoulder, Spencer appeared beside him.

" There's nothing I can say that will make you feel any better but I am here for you " Spencer touched his shoulder again.

" I just cant talk about it anymore...but I appreciate that you're here. And by the looks of that " he pointed below them. " The pizza is here. You want to stay for pizza & beers? " he asked.

" I'd love to " she smiled. Maybe this night wasn't going to be all doom & gloom after all.

" Good, you can tell me what that policy mumbo jumbo you're always posting on Facebook is all about " Caleb reached for his wallet & went to meet the delivery person downstairs.

* * *

A week later Caleb went to the apartment he shared with Hanna, before he rasped his knuckles against the door he took a deep breath, no doubt this was going to be hard but hopefully he'd only have to do it once. He knocked & waited patiently, when Hanna opened the door she looked surprised.

" Oh, hey. I wasn't expecting you " she frowned.

" I know, I just...wanted to collect the last of my things. Today is the only day I have off for a few weeks " he crossed his arms over his chest. " I wont be long, I don't have much in there anyway ".

" Its not that, I have guests " she bit the corner of her lip. She knew how much Caleb disliked people from her world, she didn't want him making a scene in front of them nor did she want them to witness Caleb removing himself from her life. Things were bad enough as it was.

" Please Hanna, I won't bother you again. You have my word " Caleb begged.

" Ok, give me five minutes & we'll clear out so you have the whole place to yourself. I'll be back in a couple of hours ". Hanna went back inside the apartment & a few minutes later walked out the door with two friends in tow. One male, one female. Caleb watched her walk down the hall & get into the elevator, only when the doors almost closed that she looked up at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes, he didn't want her there while he packed up his things and he had the feeling she didn't want to watch him either.

It was another sad & unforgettable day in both their lives.

Four hours later as Caleb had the last box in his hand he went to reach for the door but Hanna walked in instead.

" Sorry, I was hoping to be done before you came back " Caleb tightened his grip on the sides of the box & pulled it closer to him. This box was the heart of everything they were, he vowed to never open this box again. The memories that lay inside were the best they'd shared together.

" So... " Hanna chewed on the corner of her lip & kept her eyes firmly planted on the floor. " That's everything? ".

" Yep " Caleb quickly replied, his voice was a soft whisper. This was extremely awkward, they'd broken up before but it had been years since he had to take his belongings with him, and this time it was more than a back pack & a garbage bag of clothes. This time it was years of memories, gifts, and things they'd collected together.

" I'm just... " Caleb pointed to the door, he couldn't finish his sentence, even saying it out loud hurt. Hanna nodded but kept silent, there was nothing she could do or say to make this transition any easier. She watched as the man she once loved walked out of her life for the last time, this was it. There was no going back.

" Good bye Hanna " Caleb said one last time. She closed her eyes and waited for the door to click shut. A second later she opened her eyes, the door was shut and he was gone. Just like that. Hanna grabbed her blanket off the back of the couch & wrapped it around her body, she walked into her room & saw a note in the middle of the bed with her name on it. She picked it up & slowly ran her thumb over his writing.

 _Hanna, I will never forget. Love always Caleb. x_

Hanna held it against her chest & started crying immediately, her cry silent at first but the more she cried the heavier her chest became. She thought she knew heart break but she was wrong. This was by far the worst thing she'd ever experienced. The weight of her decision came crashing down around her as she fell to her knees, she cried for the love she had & for the love she'd lost.

She cried his name & silently begged the world to take her pain away, it was then that she realized, she was all alone.


End file.
